


A Reunion

by cinnamonsky



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluffier Than Cotton Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elf from Rivendell reunites with his Human lover from Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

Away from the raucous laughter and animated conversation of visiting Men from Rohan, Lossindir stood outside among the moonlight and shadows of the columns. He knew he should not have hope that his mate would be here. It has been two years since they have last seen each other.

For the Elf, time has never been slower. He knew his mate had many responsibilities that he cannot ignore, but every time he leaves him, Lossindir feels half his heart and soul are gone. Irony of it is because that is true.

The Elf sighed, his heart like stone in his chest. It could not be questioned that Valar chose a Human as his life soul-mate. Even his Lord Elrond himself examined the proof of the bond between he and…no he could not bear to say his mate's name, the pain was too great.

So lost in the deepness of his thoughts, Lossindir did not notice soft footsteps come up behind him. Only when the warmth of calloused hands upon his shoulders, did he stir. The Elf slowly blinked awareness back.

Warm breath tickled the sensitive point of his ear. Lossindir trembled. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end. "Lossindir…."

The Elf's trembling worsened. The soft, huskiness in that Human voice sounded exactly like…his mate's. He couldn't bear it anymore; he turned around. Now he could only see a broad chest covered in soft leather.

Glancing up, Lossindir found warm, gray eyes staring into his intently. The Elf froze, soft brown eyes shocked. "Wilhelm…?" he breathed, not daring to hope until the Human said something more.

"Saes. Believe that I am here now."

Lossindir gasped, tears filling his eyes. Strong, warm arms wounded around his waist tightly, pulling the Elf as close as possible to him. "Shh, Lossindir. Be at peace. I am here, my love."

Wilhelm's deep, husky voice reverberated all around him as Lossindir breathed in his mate's scent. His heart sung with joy as his soul began to repair itself, knowing that its other half was here. The Elf buried his face in his Human's neck.

"How are you here, meleth?" Lossindir whispered almost reverently, slim fingers trailing down his mate's broad chest.

"Lord Eomer has reassigned me as Rohan's ambassador for Rivendell."

The Elf raised his head, brown eyes wide. "Why would he do this? I thought you were the Captain of the Guard, Wilhelm."

"I was, but I believe my Lord noticed my short temper and aloofness during these past months. It became too much for him because he confronted me. I broke and told him everything. I missed you dearly, little Elf."

Lossindir's heart warmed when Wilhelm voiced his old moniker. The Elf was of average height for an Elf, still tall, but he was shorter and small in size compared to his mate. Wilhelm was so very tall and large for a Human, even for one of the Rohirrim.

The brown-eyed closed his eyes at the sensation of his Human's rough fingers ever so gently running through his unbound hair. It has grown considerably, down to his lower back. He could not bear to cut it because his mate so loved his hair.

"Will you stay here in Rivendell, then?" Lossindir murmured softly.

Gray eyes the color of summer rain gazed deeply into his. The fingers in his hair morphed into a hand cupping the back of his head. "I have been given orders that if I stay here, I must properly bind with you, my beautiful Elf."

Lossindir stared at his mate in shock, foolish hope blooming in his chest. "W-What? H-How do you-?"

He was interrupted by warm, soft lips on his own. Lossindir could not help the moan that followed. Too long has he not gotten a taste of his Human's mouth. He felt Wilhelm relunctly pulled away.

Lossindir desperately wanted more, but he wanted to hear what his mate had to say. His legs went weak when the blonde nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Lord Eomer knows the way of Elves because of Prince Legolas. He has been visiting Rohan for about two lunar cycles now."

The brown-haired absorbed this information before he shyly stared up into his Human's eyes. "You…you love me?"

The arm around his waist moved up to his face. The hand that wasn't in his hair cupped his face. "I have loved ever since I first saw you, Lossindir of Rivendell. You entranced me like no other creature. I wanted you as my other half for a long time."

The Elf's joy spilled into tears as they silently went down his cheeks. Immediately, concern was etched on every crevasse of his Human's face. "What is amiss, little Elf? Have I said something wrong?"

Lossindir shook his head, too full of emotion to verbally respond. He rose on his toes to deeply kiss his mate. The hands on his face and head whispered down and wounded around his waist again. The Elf moaned when his Human's tongue entered his mouth and slowly explored every inch of it.

They pulled away, gasping for breath. "Wilhelm, you do understand you are my soulmate," he said as soon as he got his breath back.

"Yes, little Elf," his Human murmured.

"And that means my faer, my very essence as an Elf, has been tied to you ever since we first made love. I did not mean for it to happen, but my soul knew its mate. You are the only mate I will ever have."

Wilhelm smiled. "Good."

Lossindir flushed at the possessive tone in his Human's voice. Giving him a look with a warning, he continued. "That also means your mortal life will lengthen. As long as I live, you will."

"Valar has blessed me."

The Elf hummed in agreement as he caressed his mate's face. "Lord Elrond must be notified. Never has Rivendell had a Human-Elf binding. It will be a first for all."

His mate continued running his fingers through his hair as he talked. "I love your hair this length, my love."

Lossindir rested his head on his human's strong chest. Listening to Wilhelm's heartbeat under his ear, he murmured, "I have kept it long for you. But once we bind, I must put the lover's braids in."

"What are those?"

"They will signify I am now taken and bonded."

Warm lips nuzzled his temple. "I like these braids already."

Lossindir softly laughed. "Of course you would."


End file.
